Sail: Snape x reader lemon
by Lupalover101
Summary: A partial Song-Fic Snape has his eyes on a particular student, Lucius knows this and decides to help his sallow friend out.


Sail-Snape x reader :Lemon:

A/n: first off hello! Second we are totally going to disregard the fact that some of these people are dead and or in jail. Third, i mixed ip the lyrics of the song on purpose, theres a point to it I promise and fourth, this has sexy times so if you don't like don't read, other than that enjoy! (P.s Lucius is a teacher too)

Sighing in to his cup of tea the blonde wizard eyed his raven haired friend amusedly. Apparently the new school year had not been good to a certain ex death eater.

Glancing down his aristocratic nose to the item of his friends fixation Lucius grinned. The witch was simply beautiful. She had (h/l)(h/c) hair that shined in any light, her (body/s) simply perfect in her muggle clothes.

As she looked up he caught the sparkle in her (e/c) eyes that seemed to drown out all of his sorrow and replace it with sheer happiness. This simply made his plan ten times more easy.

Turning to his side he saw a pair of obsidian eyes in his face. Raising a dark eyebrow Severus Snape warily eyed him, making him chuckle as he rose from his seat. He had quite the plan indeed.

~•~ Snape P.O.V~•~  
That cursed Lucius. What could he possibly have been thinking this morning?

Gliding down the dark hallways of the dungeons Snape made his way to the great hall for lunch. He had been musing all day of his friends sudden interest in his witch... The witch! Calm yourself Severus!

Striding in to the great hall Snape took his seat, Lucius already next to him. Trying his best to ignore the wizard next to him, Snape took a sip of tea, then promptly spluttered in to it.

"Severus, that witch is quite exquisite don't you think? Her shapely form in those clothes are quite fitting to one another."

Taking a sip of his own tea Lucius watched Severus from the corner of his eye. The way the wizards eyes reluctantly danced to the young woman's form. Catching himself Snape scoffed in to his tea.

"Please Lucius. Those muggle clothes may be fitting but the witch is nothing out of the ordinary."

Swallowing roughly Snape chastised himself. He knew bloody well he was in love with the intelligent witch. She was far more advanced than any of the dunderheads he currently taught. Her smile was contagious and he had to fight smiling back a few times, then her uncaring nature just pulled him to her like a magnet.

Eyes unconsciously drifting towards her once more he took in her (skin/c) that seemed to radiate warmth as she threw her head back in a fit of laughter. Making his way lower he lingered on her neck, imagining biting and licking.

Continuing his travels, tea cup still poised in his hand, he went ever so lower her breasts coming to his attention. The way they bounced with her movements made him want to groan out loud. Slightly closing his eyes he could practically feel them in his hands, his fingers running over her nipples teasingly as she moaned out to him.

Eyes traveling lower he was cut off by the table. Growling he was left to his imaginings of what lie beneath. Suddenly the students began to file out of the dining hall.

Stiffly he rose and nearly ran to the dungeons, Lucius's chuckles following him.

~•~Reader-chans P.O.V~•~

Stupid school! Trudging along the hallways towards the great hall, you swore to yourself. Dinner time was finally here and you were dying to get some food in you.

As you turned the corner you ran in to a black and green wall. Shocked you fell backwards only to be caught by said wall. Gasping you looked up to see professor Malfoy, one arm wrapped around your waist.

"S-sorry professor!"

"Nonsense love,"

He leaned in close to your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

"Just be more careful where you tread."

His hot breath caressed your ear as his words registered in your brain with a sensual tone. Nodding you swallowed, then let out a yelp as you were forcefully pulled in to another pair of arms.

"Stop teasing the students Lucius, unless you wish to get fired."

The low baritone voice carried a slight growl. Gasping you realized it was the object of your fantasies!

"P-professor Sn-Snape!"

Squeaking you stiffened considerably, trying to fight the way your body wanted to press in to his. Feeling your sudden change of stance he let you go, making you whimper at the loss of contact.

Surprised he raised an eyebrow at you, but you bowed and tried to escape as quickly as you could. Damn that sexy man!

~•~ General P.O.V cuz the story needs it lol~•~

Running out of the great hall as if there was a great emergency Lucius found himself in the prefects hallway, footsteps hot on his trail.

Grinning at his cunning he ran towards a door and bolted inside, the other pair of footsteps not too far behind him. Suddenly he was in a bedroom, then Turned on his heel to face the door, wand at the ready.

"For Merlin's sake Lucius what on earth is goi-"

Cut off from his rant Severus Snape was wrapped in tight bindings. Preparing to bellow at his idiotic friend he found he could not. Confused he struggled against the ropes that had tied his arms and legs together, when he felt himself being lifted.

Walking towards the raven haired man menacingly Lucius had a sly grin on his face. Slowly waving his wand Lucius managed to not only lay Severus on the bed and tie him, but also rid him of his clothes, leaving Severus in only his boxers.

" now Severus. Be a good boy and enjoy the present I am going to give you."

With a sly wink Lucius left him there.

~•~ Severus P.O.V ~•~

Pissed off beyond belief I lay here in only my undergarments. What on earth could this git be thinking locking me in Merlin knows whose chambers!

Trying to break the spells I fail. What kind of magic has he been practicing for this nonsense?

A sudden sound jolts me from my musings. Frantically I try to break the spells again as music begins to play in the chamber. Thrashing on the bed I see my attempts are futile as the person comes in to view.

It was (name)! Her muggle shirt was wet from the front as she unceremoniously dumped her bag on the floor. Unbuttoning her shirt I heard her mumble then I saw a slight smile appear as lyrics began to play.

"THis iz how I show my love,  
I made it in my mind because.  
Blame it on my ADD baby"

Slowly she began to drop her shirt over her shoulders, but stopped. My heart was in my throat when I saw her reach for he trouser buttons, I could feel myself hardening at her small display.

When the next lyrics played I was shocked at the scene before me.

"Maybe I should cry for help,  
Or maybe I should kill myself.  
Blame it on my ADD baby."

As these lyrics passed she took off her many bracelets, showing the lines where she attempted to taker her life a few years ago. Suddenly she laughed as she rubbed them then she proceeded to pull her trousers down.

My heart jumped in my chest as my length hardened further which each piece of her gloriously exposed skin. From one moment to the next she makes a small sound and turns around to look for something, then sees me on her bed.

She freezes as her eyes go wide, the music still playing in the background.

~•~ reader-chan's P.O.V~•~

Stupid immature kids! Making you spill your drink on yourself!

You were about to pull your pants down when You decided it was time to change the song. Turning You froze to see a very undressed Severus Snape tied to your bed. You registered a slight tent in his Slytherin green boxers.

"P-Professor!"

Unable to make a coherent sentence You pulled out your wand. After a few tries You were finally able to drop the silencing charm on him. Staring at you for a second You saw how an uncharacteristic blush blossomed on his face.

"Miss (l/n), would you mind untying me from this god-forsaken bed immediately."

Nodding furiously you raised your wand again, but you were too shaky. Taking a deep breath you stepped towards him, putting a hand on the edge of the bed.

" u-um I'm too shaky so I'll have to use my hand, I promise I'll do it slow and hard so we can finish soon."

Realization dawned a second too late at the implication of your words. Blushing you looked down, deciding to start with his feet so you wouldn't have to look at him.

After undoing those ropes you moved to his arms. Pointedly ignoring the tent in his boxers you took a shaky breath as you leaned on the bed to undo the hand closest to you. Once that was done you leaned over him to start on the other one.

A small sound had you looking down at your professor. A furious blush was painted on his face as he blatantly stared at your (f/c) lace covered breasts. Blushing scarlet you worked quickly to release him.

As soon as he was free you planned to bolt but you were caught completely off guard at what happened next. Before you could even turn your head away he pulled you down in to a heated kiss. Gasping in surprise as you landed on top of him, Snape took advantage of your open mouth to delve his muscle into your sweet cavern.

Unable to hold back you kissed him equally as passionately. Tongues battling for dominance you quite literally froze as one of his calloused hands fondled your breast. Breaking the kiss to look at you Snape realized what he was doing.

He snapped his hand back as though he had been shocked, a look of dread washed over his face as he backed in to the bed.

"Miss (l/n)... I do apologize what I did was extremely improper "

Still laying on his back you could see the look of slight panic in his eyes. Smiling gently you leaned in, your lips teasing his ear.

"You don't have a clue how long I've waited for this."

Pulling back you saw how his panic had changed to extreme shock before smashing your lips to his. Immediately kissing back, Snape slowly teased your sides, his hands making their way upwards once more.

As he reached your breasts again he flicked a thumb over your pert nipples, causing you to moan in to the kiss at the foreign sensation. Suddenly you were on your back, your shirt gone along with your bra. Squeaking you tried to cover up.

"Don't hide from me witch. Let me see what will soon be mine."

Surprise, and slightly aroused, at his stake on you you dropped your hands. His obsidian eyes seemed to gleam in the low light of the room. Swooping down he kneaded one breast with his hand while he gave the other a firm lick.

A pleasured moan escaped you at the sensations he sent down your spine. Switching to the other breast Snape took a little nip causing you to arch your back against him. You could tell he was surprised at something.

Leaning over you once again he took another nip, roughly licking the nub afterwards. A small tremor of pleasure went through you when he did this, moans coming from your lips at his rough torture.

"Well well (name). It seems you like it a bit rough. I'm glad because I am not a gentle lover."

He sounded utterly sexy as his baritone voice dropped an octave due to his lust. Trailing kisses down your body he finally reached your trousers. Pulling them of along with your matching (f/c) panties you were finally stark naked before him.

Coming back up to your lips he kissed you roughly as his hand slipped between your thighs. Experienced hands found their target as he massaged your ruby with his thumb, shocks of pleasure shooting in to your system. Gasping in to the kiss, you arched your body towards him as he slipped in a digit.

"Great Circe, your so tight (name)."

Pumping in to you he added another finger, the discomfort of he digits forgotten as he scissored them apart inside of you. A moaning mess under him, you clung to Snape as a notorious knot seemed to form in your lower stomach.

Thrusting faster, he took your lips again, feeling how your walls tightened around his fingers. Suddenly you saw white as the most wonderful sensation washed over you. Coming with a loud yell you felt yourself fall back on to the bed.

" mmm, as delicious as I thought."

Opening your eyes you were floored to see Snape licking his fingers of your juices. Remembering he hasn't had any pleasure, you smiled mischievously, causing him to raise a dark eyebrow in the sexiest way possible.

Taking a moment to remember your martial arts training, you were able to flip him on to the bed, straddling him as you landed on top of him. Grinning at his surprised expression you slowly grinded on to his swollen member. Holding back his moans Snape stared in to you (e/c) eyes tryin to bore in to your mind.

Your grin widened when he realized he couldn't get in toy our mind. Kissing his amazingly sexy nose, you slid down his body, making sure your body stayed pressed against his. Reaching his Slytherin green boxers you took a deep breath.

Ripping off the offending material you gaped at the sight before you. Snape was rock hard, his member throbbing and twitching at the cool air hitting him. Without a second thought you gave him a swift lick, tasting the precum that slid from his slit.

He was biting his lip to hold back his moans, but you soon changed that when you took his length in your mouth. Sucking lightly you bobbed your head like your friends had told you. His moan broke through the silence in the room as he tangled his hands in your hair.

" bloody hell... Faster."

His groan spurred you on as you tools his base in your hand and stroked what didn't fit in your mouth. Suddenly he pushed you back, his member popping out of your mouth.

Pulling you up he made you straddle him again, lining himself up with your entrance. Kissing you he plunged into your warmth. Yelping at the sudden intrusion and pain, you his your head in his neck. Freezing on the spot Snape pulled your head back, a look of complete shock on his face.

"Y-you were a virgen?!"

Not trusting your voice just yet you nodded, the burning sensation between your legs ebbing a little bit. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against yours as he gently massaged your hips.

"This is how an angel cries.  
Blame it on my own sick pride.  
Blame it on my ADD baby."

Confused you looked at Snape a sad smile on his face as he sang the lyrics to the song that had restarted. Leaning up you kissed him, trying to ignore the discomfort and pain.

After a few moments you finally moved, pain replaced by immeasurable pleasure. A growl literally erupted from Snape's throat, his hips shaking from holding back the need to thrust.

Riding him you made sure to grind in to him to the hilt, his hips bucking up to meet yours. Panting you went faster and rougher the pain forgotten by the bliss of pleasure cladding through you. Finally you couldn't take it anymore.

"Professor, please, fuck me harder!"

Smiling devilishly at you he flipped your positions, you on your back and him on top. Thrusting in to you he snapped his hips against yours, reaching deeper inside of you. Yelling his name you couldn't help the way he made your writhe around him when he suddenly did something that has your breath shuddering.

Lifting your legs around his waist he snapped his hips almost painfully against yours when he hit that bundle of nerves inside of you. Gasping you clutched his shoulders, nails digging into his pale skin.

"Fuck! Th-there!... Again!"

Grunting he continued to torture that spot within you, his body glistening with sweat as his dark locks hung over his face. Just the sight of the man you loved brought you closer to the edge.

The knot inside of you seemed to have grown without you realizing it. A hand made its way between the two of you, Snape massaged you clit intensifying the pleasure you were feeling. Suddenly he hit that spot again making you scream out his name as you came around him.

Literally pounding you in to the bed Snape gave a few more thrusts before releasing inside of you.

"Bloody hell (name)!"

Slumping he pulled out before laying next to you. Pulling up the comforter he snuggled against you, the cold bat of the dungeons was a thallus snuggling!

Silence reigned a moment before you could catch your breath, then dread started to sink in. What if this was a one off? Maybe he'd ignore you after getting what he wanted?

"I would never do that love."

Jumping slightly you realized you had let your guard down.

"Th-that's cheating!"

Smiling at you he hugged you.

"I will never leave you love... That is... If you'll have me of course."

Absolutely beaming you hugged your new lover thanking Merlin graduation was just around the corner.

~•~ outside the doors~•~

Grinning deviously Lucius began to stride down the hallway, chuckling as he went.

Suddenly white ears popped out of his lustrous hair, a wolfish tail coming out from under his robes as his chocolate eyes went amber and seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Maybe I'm a different breed.  
Maybe I'm not listening.  
Blame it on my ADD baby.  
Sail."


End file.
